cbselementaryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Five Orange Pipz/Transcript
Detective Bell: That's her, huh? The new partner? Sherlock Holmes: Miss Winter is my protégée, not my partner. The Captain insisted on a thorough vetting process including this face-to-face, before he grants his approval in which she assists me. You're staring. Bell: I'm just letting it sink in. You're really back. Holmes: You are as keen an observer as ever, detective. Soon you will deduce it is daytime and we're standing in a police station. Bell: So where'd you find her? Ml6? Holmes: She's in fact, a civilian. She was referred to me by a colleague at Scotland Yard. A boy had gone missing and she had unique insights into the matter. She helped identify his abductor and then insisted on taking none of the credit. I could not help but be reminded of my younger self. Bell: Of course you couldn't. Holmes: Speaking of. The homicide that's been plaguing you. The file on your desk. Bell: The file that was in my drawer? Holmes: The accumulated coffee rings suggested you were at an impasse. The neighbor in apartment 3B is your killer. The marks on the victim you're assuming were fingernail scratches, I submit they were made by bird talons. Specifically, those of a blue-throated macaw. The precinct received a number of complaints about the noise of the parrot in Apartment 3B, all prior to the day of the murder, at which point the complaints abruptly ceased. Bell: So my vic gets fed up with the noise, kills the bird, gets a few scratches for his troubles, then 3B finds out and kills him. Holmes: You're staring again. Bell: Just letting it sink in again. You're really back. Captain Gregson (phone): Hello? Elias Openshaw (phone): Theo, I know you said not to call, but somebody's found me, somebody knows. Gregson (phone): Who is this? Openshaw (phone): Who's this? Where's Theo? Gregson (phone): This is Captain Thomas Gregson of the N.Y.P.D. Mr. Fordham is unavailable. Now, who am I speaking to? Openshaw (phone): What happened? What's going on? Oh, my God. There's someone here. Gregson (phone): Sir, try to stay calm. Openshaw (phone): No, please. No, no, no. Gregson (phone): Tell us where you are so that we can send help. Openshaw (phone): No. Look, I'll give you anything. Anything you want. Gregson (phone): Sir? Sir? Sir, hello? Hello? Hello? Holmes: Watson. Joan Watson: Hi. The Captain already asked me to take this one. Holmes: Yes, of course he did. Might I ask you to consider an extenuating circumstance? Two men receive envelopes from an anonymous sender. Each envelope empty except for five orange plastic beads. Then, within hours of one another, both men are murdered. It's unlikely I'll find another case even half as worthy of my attention. Watson: I could say the same thing. Holmes: And indeed you should. Watson: Well, I guess it was bound to happen. Sometimes we're gonna be interested in the same cases. Holmes: Sometimes. Watson: Two bodies, two detectives? What about your new friend, where is she? Holmes: I dispatched Kitty to the site of the first murder. The Crime Scene Unit had a backlog last night and they're only processing it just now. So she'll take photographs, observe Detective Bell. A somewhat menial task, but she has much to learn. Watson: The first victim was a lawyer named Theodore Fordham. Victim number two, the man who was on the phone with Gregson, before he was shot... Holmes: Elias Openshaw. Watson: And you knew that how? Holmes: The Pipz. A.k.a. the beads. They're from a toy which was implicated in the deaths of a number of children last year. Mr. Openshaw ran the company which manufactured them. Mr. Fordham was his criminal defense attorney. Some of the Pipz, you see, were poison. Ordinarily, they were made from non-toxic plastic, but the factory in India which produced them exchanged one chemical for another in order to save money, and the resulting beads metabolized into a drug when swallowed. The drug was GHB. Watson: I saw enough GHB overdoses during my ER rotation. Club kids, date-rape victims. How many children swallowed the beads? Holmes: Nine that were hospitalized. Four of them did not survive. Watson: Explains why someone wanted this guy dead. These bruises on his abdomen. Could be he was hit by a car maybe a few weeks before he died. Holmes: Another, less successful attempt on his life, perhaps. Watson: It's the Captain. He wants to see me about the case. I'll tell him you'll be joining. Gregson: Until his past caught up with him last night, Elias Openshaw had been living as a fugitive. Agent Boden here was point on the feds' search, so I asked him to come in and bring us up to speed. Watson: The FBI charged Openshaw with murder. So you believe he knew the toys were poisoned but sold them anyway. Agent Vince Boden: We didn't believe. We had proof. He issued a recall after it was too late, but we arrested him and seized the inventory. And then, while he was awaiting trial, he skipped bail. He'd been in hiding ever since. But we always figured his lawyer, Fordham, was helping him stay at large. Holmes: Any suspects leap out based on your knowledge of the case? Starting obviously, with the parents of children who died? Boden: Well, there's a list in there. But aside from them, no, not yet. Bell: All right. Thanks. Hey, I heard you had a knack for missing persons. You know, I've never been to London. Hear it's a lot like New York. Guess you guys don't get the same number of gun deaths over there as we do, huh? Kitty Winter: Not many countries do. Bell: Oh, hey. Kitty: Don't! Bell: I just wanted to make sure you saw where you were going. Kitty: I wouldn't have stepped there. I know what I'm doing. Bell: I'll keep that in mind. It's Sherlock. He sent through a list of the parents whose children died. The postal code the orange beads were mailed from, it matches the address of one of the parents. Gabe Coleman. Bell: I'll let the Captain know. Gabe Coleman: I don't know what more I can tell you than what I already told the other cops. Gregson: Other cops? What other cops, Mr. Coleman? Coleman: Somebody broke into the building last night. It was probably just some kids. Nobody was missing anything. And some other cops came by. I told them that I wasn't around. Gregson: Do you mind telling us where you were last night? Coleman: Do you mind telling me what this is about? Gregson: I assume you know the name Elias Openshaw. Coleman: Of course I do. Gregson: Well, he was murdered a little after 9:30 last night. His lawyer is dead too. Coleman: Someone finally found him. Openshaw. Gregson: Do you mind telling us where you were between the hours of 9 p.m. and 10 p.m? Coleman: Uh, working. I uh...in my car, mostly. I service vending machines around the city. Night shift. Watson: Was anyone with you? Coleman: No, I was alone. Holmes: Elias Openshaw took more than your son from you, did he not? In the aftermath of that terrible tragedy, you lost your career, marriage? I remember reading about a Mrs. Coleman. And it's apparent here that you live alone. You can appreciate why we would want to speak with you in the light of Mr. Openshaw's murder. Coleman: Lots of people hated him. Watson: It's true. But whoever killed him sent him a package. An envelope from this zip code. Coleman: And that makes me the killer? Gregson: It makes you a person of interest. Coleman: I didn't do it. Gregson: Well, then you wouldn't mind if our guys look around the place? Coleman: You people, you're amazing. You lose the guy who murdered my son, you put me through hell, my wife. And now someone does your job for you and you just come here? You harass me? Gregson: Mr. Coleman, you're not making this easy. Coleman: Why should I? Why should I make it easy for you? You wanna accuse me of something I didn't do? You wanna tear my apartment up? You do it the hard way. You get a warrant. Holmes: What if I'd been an intruder? Kitty: I suppose you'd have gotten away with my paint. Holmes: Yeah, paint. Have you forgotten everything I told you about my sensitivities? Kitty: I'm not allowed to move in, make the place my own, no? Holmes: Watson never felt the need. Kitty: Yeah, well, I'm not Watson. How'd it go with my suspect, Coleman? Holmes: He failed to provide a compelling alibi and then refused to allow the police to search his home. I'm inclined to think he's innocent. For starters, he seemed genuinely surprised at the news of Openshaw's death. Kitty: Yeah, because no one's ever faked being surprised. Holmes: Yes, well, you weren't there. Kitty: No, I wasn't. Holmes: I was supposed to wait for you? Allow our suspect more time to flee? Perhaps take another life? Kitty: I suppose it didn't matter then, did it? The detail I spotted was useless. Holmes: Your observation was the opposite of useless. It is because the envelopes were mailed from Coleman's post code that I believe he's not the killer. His work takes him all over the city. Given the slightest instinct for self-preservation, could he not have just mailed those beads from somewhere else? Kitty: You think someone's setting him up? Holmes: I think it's a distinct possibility. I've said as much to Watson and the Captain. Mr. Coleman's innocence on the other hand, is a virtual certainty. Watson: Mr. Coleman. Hi. I'm Joan. I met you earlier. Coleman: You work with the Captain. I'm on my way to see him now. Watson: Oh, I can take him. Thanks. Do you mind me asking what this is about? Coleman: I did it. I killed Openshaw and his lawyer. Everything's in my car. The beads that I used and the envelopes and the gun. And I came here because I wanna confess. Holmes: Ballistics has completed their analysis of the gun that you surrendered. Would you like to know what they found? They confirmed it was the weapon used to murder Openshaw and Fordham. Coleman: You sound surprised. Holmes: You look surprised. Or rather, as though you didn't know what I was gonna say. Earlier, you mentioned there'd been a break-in at your building while you were away, but no one reported anything stolen. See, I believe that's because the intruder planted things instead. After we left, you found a gun and other evidence hidden in your home. And faced with the discovery that you were being framed, you decided to go along with it. Coleman: No. I did it. I killed Openshaw and his lawyer. Holmes: Did you? So who did you kill first? Coleman: I don't have to talk to you. Holmes: No, you don't. But I can assure you I am the most likely individual in the world to prove that you're not the real killer. So if you want everyone to keep believing that you are, perhaps you should make some effort to persuade me why I should allow that. Coleman: I don't have to tell you anything except I did it. I killed Openshaw. I wanted to for a long time. I loved two people in this world and I lost both of them because of him. Holmes: Your son and your wife. Your wife left you. Coleman: Things were never the same after Dylan died. Amy was angry... Holmes: At you. That's what this is about, is it not? She wanted you to do something. Coleman: I wanted to. I was angry too. But I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even get out of bed to go to work. So let's say I am being framed. If that were true, I'd take that fall. I know it wouldn't get Amy back, but at least she would know that I'm the one who got the guy. But like I said, no one's framing anyone. Watson: Hey. Bell: Hey. When am I gonna meet this Andrew guy? I thought we were supposed to get drinks. Watson: We will. He's just still in that "hogging what little time he gets with me" phase. Bell: Sounds nice. Watson: So Hawes finished examining the bruises on Openshaw's body. He thinks they might be from a van or a small SUV maybe around three or four weeks ago. You think you can help me dig into some traffic reports around that time? Bell: I'll make some calls. Watson: Okay, thanks. Sherlock. Spoke again with FBI Agent Boden. All other affected families ruled out as suspects. Kitty and I en route to prosecutor of Pipz case in hopes of new insight. Please join. Bell: What do you think of her? The new you. Kitty? Watson: Oh, let's just say, we didn't get off to the greatest start. I guess I'm still getting to know her. Bell: Yeah, but she seems pretty intense, right? Watson: That's a word for it. Bell: I don't mean to go second-guessing the Captain. I know he signed off. But when you were working with Holmes, it was like you helped keep him stable. I look at this new girl, "stable" is not the first word that comes to mind. Anyway, I'll let you know if something turns up. Watson: Thanks. Kitty: That was something, back at the station, what you guessed about that man. Holmes: I never guess. It's a shocking habit. Destructive to the logical faculty. We observe and then we deduce. Kitty: You invited Watson? Holmes: I did. Kitty: Did you think I couldn't handle a simple meeting? Holmes: Did you forget that we're co-consulting? Watson. Watson: Hey. Kitty. Angela White: Mr. Holmes. Angela White. Assistant U.S. Attorney. Holmes: These are my colleagues, Miss Watson and Miss Winter. Watson: Hi. Holmes: Thank you for speaking with us. Watson: I've seen you on TV, haven't I? White: Occupational hazard. Come on back. Let me see if I can be of help. White: I heard about Gabe Coleman's arrest for the murders. The whole thing is just tragic. Holmes: Obviously, your preparations would've brought you in contact with Mr. Coleman. White: Yeah. And I spoke with him and his wife many times, along with the other families who lost their children. Guys, you can finish that later. Thanks. Watson: "Osama-shaw." White: Oh. Bad joke. One of my staffers. Some journalist wrote that Openshaw was this office's Bin Laden. We knew he was out there, we just couldn't find him. You know, the frustrating thing was that we had him dead to rights. We had a paper trail proving that this guy knew the toys were poison and he rolled the dice with the kids' lives anyway. If Mr. Coleman had just come to us, if he'd told us that he'd located Mr. Openshaw, none of this had to happen. Holmes: We've come here because we believe that recent events may be more tragic than you imagine. Watson: We think Gabe Coleman is innocent. Kitty: We? Holmes: We were hoping you might be able to steer us in another direction. White: I'm sorry. I heard he'd confessed. Watson: He did. We think he's covering up for someone. White: Have you looked into the other parents? Holmes: Alibis all around. White: Well, I'm sorry. I don't see how I can help. Watson: You were surveilling the other victim, Openshaw's lawyer. White: The FBI was, at my instruction, yes. We didn't violate privilege, but as long as he was in public we were allowed to tail him. We were hoping he'd lead us to Openshaw. Holmes: It seems likely from Mr. Fordham's death that somebody else had a very similar idea. Perhaps reviewing the surveillance footage that you have would help us identify that individual. So we would be quite happy to... White: No. No, I'm sorry, that won't be possible. When we were watching Fordham, he was interacting with his other clients. I have a duty to protect their confidentiality. Holmes: Mmm. White: But we can look at footage internally. If anything jumps out... Kitty: Your people can't do the job that we can. White: I'm sorry? Kitty: Me and Mr. Holmes, we can find things that they won't. Maybe you're like Mr. Coleman. Maybe you don't want us to find the killer. Maybe that's something the media would be curious to hear. Holmes: Heh. I think what my colleague is trying to say... White: It was a pleasure meeting you. I will be in touch. Kitty: I screwed up, okay? I know I screwed up. You don't have to say it. Holmes: Oh, no, I want to. You just accused an assistant U.S. Attorney of obstruction. You've dashed any chance we might have had of reviewing their surveillance of Openshaw's lawyer. Kitty: I was trying something. Holmes: Yes, something stupid. How many times do I have to tell you? You're not in competition with Watson. Kitty: Ever since you started back up with her, it's like I've been demoted. You used me in London. You gave me real work to do. Now I'm photographing bloody crime scenes watching her conduct interviews. Holmes: Did it ever occur to you I might have invited her to join us for your benefit? That putting you in a room as she and I work might be a chance for you to observe? Kitty: Why are we even bothering with this? Holmes: This what? Kitty: This case. Two pieces of excrement are dead. The father wants to take credit. It's helping him. So why can't we just give him his peace? Holmes: You can't honestly believe that life in prison is going to feel like peace for very long. And your opinion of Messrs. Openshaw and Fordham aside, we know very little about the actual motives of an actual killer who is still at large. I would've thought that you, more than most, would be unwilling to allow a murderer to roam free simply because the world accepts an inaccurate account of things. Bell: Hey. Watson: Hey. Bell: I was just about to call you. I got a hit on those traffic reports you asked me to look into. The driver of a para-transit van was involved in an incident a few weeks ago. He's on his way in for an interview. Thought you'd wanna join. Should I let Holmes know too? Watson: Um...sure, the more the merrier, right? Azeem: I don't know what you want me to say. I don't want any trouble. Bell: Mr. Azeem, I promise you, you're not in any trouble and no one wants to cause you any. We just wanna hear what happened. Is this the man you hit with your van or not? Azeem: I'm turning onto Lexington. The light turns green. I go and he runs in front of my van. I stop, but I hit him. I get out, I try to help, but he runs away. Bell: That's it? Nothing else? Azeem: Please, tell me what you want me to say and I will say it. Holmes: Mr. Azeem, if it's any help, neither one of us are citizens of this country. You have our assurance, there'll be no retribution against you for anything that you say. Our only interest is the truth. Azeem: When the man stand up, they stare at each other. Like he sees the devil. And then they both hurry off. Watson: They both? So Openshaw was staring at someone. Did you see who it was? What? Azeem: You're playing games with me. I don't want any trouble. Holmes: Mr. Azeem, what has happened since coming into this room that gives you the impression we're trying to entrap you? Azeem: She's important lady. Her picture is right there. Watson: Wait a second. You're saying you saw these two people together three weeks ago? Azeem: Mm-hm. Bell: Why don't you excuse us for a second? All right? Bell: Three weeks ago? That's when Openshaw was on the lam. Holmes: What was it Ms. White called him? Her personal Bin Laden? Kitty: Sounds like they crossed paths by accident. Watson: Sure. But who bumps into their Bin Laden on the street and doesn't tell anyone? White: It never happened. Holmes: You did not cross paths with Mr. Openshaw three weeks ago? White: Of course not. Bell: Well, like I said, we got a witness who says otherwise. White: You said it yourself yesterday. I'm on the news a lot. This van driver of yours must've recognized me and gotten confused. It happens with witness testimony all the time. Watson: It's true, you are on the news a lot. I went back and reviewed some of the footage I had seen. They say you're a rising political star. That the New York U.S. Attorney's Office is traditionally a stepping stone, and you're a shoo-in to run for congress next cycle. Holmes: Must've been a boon to your political aspirations to no longer have Openshaw's disappearance hanging over your head. White: I'm sorry, now you're accusing me of murder? Heh. This is absurd. Holmes: We know that Openshaw was in contact with his lawyer, Mr. Fordham. We know that Fordham's office is not very far from where this incident took place. And as it turns out, neither are the offices of your campaign's exploratory committee. So it's not unreasonable to think you were in the area. White: I was champing at the bit to take on Openshaw in court. That would have played well with the voters. Bell: Let's see your calendar from three weeks ago. Clear this whole thing up. White: I've done nothing but cooperate with you. But now you're insulting me. Get out. Watson: You believe a word she says? Angela White. Holmes: It's a well-documented enough phenomenon. A witness confuses a face they've seen in another context with one concerned with a crime. Never the less, I have my doubts. Watson: There's something else I wanted to talk to you about. Marcus and I were talking yesterday about Kitty. Holmes: Oh? Watson: Yeah, we both had a few concerns, so I decided to run a background check. Holmes: Was there some question you didn't think you could ask me? Watson: Well I'm asking you now. Were you aware that her records in the U.K. Only date back five years? Before then, Kitty Winter didn't exist. Holmes: Told you, her given name is Kathryn. Watson: Okay, you honestly think I didn't look into that too? You knew, did you? Holmes: Did you think I would just place an ad in the classifieds: "Detective seeks protégée. No questions asked"? Watson: Is she a criminal? Holmes: Certainly not. Watson: Then what is she? What have you gotten Captain Gregson into? Holmes: This chance encounter between Miss White and Openshaw, it casts her withholding of Fordham's surveillance in a new light. Does it not? Watson: Yes, I guess it does. Holmes: It's likely her concern had more to do with protecting herself than Fordham's other clients. I think I know who we should ask why. Gregson: Agent Boden, you were in charge of the surveillance unit tailing Fordham. If you knew he was in contact with Openshaw, if you knew Openshaw had crossed paths with Miss White... Boden: I didn't. Gregson: She wasn't your boss, but she had a lot of pull, right? Rising star and all that? She didn't tell you to back off, forget about what you saw? Boden: You've got this all wrong. Holmes: Then by all means, enlighten us. Boden: Your word you won't come after me for any of it. Gregson: Depends on what I hear. Boden: Angela's case was falling apart even before Openshaw skipped bail. She would've lost if it went to trial. Watson: I thought it was a slam dunk. You had a paper trail. Boden: We did, but then while her office was preparing for trial, a file box went missing. And there was evidence in it. A clerical error or something. We lost shipping orders, the memos that showed Openshaw knew the beads were poison. The whole case, gone. Holmes: So you're saying the government didn't have any evidence to convict Openshaw. Kitty: The charges should've been dropped then, no? Boden: When I heard about it, I thought the same thing. But Angela never even considered it. Watson: She couldn't. It was too high-profile and she was about to run for office. If it had come out that Openshaw walked because she lost evidence, the press would've eaten her alive. Her political career would've been over before it started. Boden: Next thing I know, Openshaw's in the wind. And when we start tailing Fordham, hoping he'll lead us to him, I see him and Angela having secret meetings instead. In parking garages, diners, these out-of-the-way places. Gregson: You ask her about the meetings? Boden: Of course I did. She said she and Fordham were talking off the books trying to get Openshaw to come in, so I let it go. But if you're telling me she literally ran into Openshaw...I swear, I never could've imagined she would kill anyone. White: I am an assistant U.S. Attorney. I'm gonna have your badge for this. Gregson: Bank transfers between you and Openshaw's lawyer, Fordham. You did a pretty good job of hiding them, but they weren't too hard to find once we knew what we were looking for. Watson: Theo Fordham knew exactly what papers were seized from his client's office. When the memos that proved his client knew about the beads, didn't show up in your court filings, he realized something was wrong. If he'd been a more reputable lawyer he'd have gone to a judge and gotten the case dismissed. Holmes: But conscious of your promising political career and knowing that you couldn't afford to lose, he decided to blackmail you instead. Watson: Why win one case for a despicable client when he could have a future congresswoman in his pocket instead? Holmes: For his gambit to pay off however, he needed your political career to survive. Openshaw's disappearance, arguably the least embarrassing outcome for you at this point, becomes mutually beneficial. Gregson: Go ahead. Give us some other reason why you were paying off an opposing counsel. But remember, we have the driver in the van who saw you with Openshaw in the street. White: You're right. About most of it. Fordham was blackmailing me. We did agree to have Openshaw skip bail. But I had nothing to do with those murders. I transferred money into the account I used to pay Fordham yesterday morning, after he and Openshaw were dead. I hadn't heard yet. Gregson: Yeah, we noticed. That doesn't prove anything. White: No. But you're obviously very smart. Ask yourself this, why would I do that? Just in case you accused me of murder this morning? According to you, I'd gone to great lengths to frame Gabe Coleman. Why not let that play out? While we're on the subject of frame-ups, who pointed you in my direction? Gregson: The FBI saw your secret meetings with Fordham. White: Boden? Boden said he saw the meetings? Holmes: He was in charge of the surveillance of Fordham, was he not? White: Yeah, at my instruction. I knew their schedule. I knew where they were every minute of every day. What kind of an idiot would I have to be to meet Fordham knowing they were watching? Gregson: This isn't a courtroom, Miss White. We are not a jury. White: No. You're an officer of the law. So I recommend you have a conversation with Special Agent Boden as soon as possible. I never told the FBI about the materials that went missing. So if Boden knew, I have to thing he was the one who took them. Watson: Why would he do that? White: I have no idea. But when you find him, you might wanna ask him if he had a reason for killing Openshaw and Fordham. Because I didn't do it. Holmes: Captain, a word? Holmes: Easy to see why she enjoyed so much success in the courtroom. Kitty: Do you believe her? Watson: She made a lot of good points. Holmes: I propose a second visit to Mr. Boden's home. ESU Officers: Let's go. Let's go. Clear. Two more left. Clear. All clear here, Captain. Looks like he packed in a hurry. He's gone. Watson: Captain said the FBI's cooperating fully with the search but Boden has not been back to his office, has not been in touch with his partner, colleagues or family. Holmes: Have a look at this. It says he asked to be assigned to the Pipz case after Openshaw had been arrested. Watson: Sort of a strange time to come onboard. Holmes: Not if the point was to gain access to incriminating memos. The FBI handles the transport of evidence to and from the U.S. Attorney's Office. So by getting himself assigned he put himself in the perfect position to steal the files from Miss White and later find and murder Openshaw. Watson: You think he was related to one of the affected families? Holmes: Not according to anything the FBI has shared with us. Watson: Maybe he tangled with Openshaw and Fordham in the past. Holmes: No record of that either. Kitty: You realize that makes no sense? You're saying this man, Boden, stole the only evidence against Openshaw, helping him, only to then track him down and kill him months later? Why would he do both? Holmes: That is the question, is it not? Uh, Kitty? Kitty: I'm not allowed to look at the Pipz? Holmes: Of course you are. It's just... Kitty: I wish I had one right now. A Pip. Or is it a "Pipz"? I'd take one. Maybe two. Take myself a right old nap. Sorry, he's an addict, isn't he? I'm not supposed to talk about drugs. Certainly not right in front of him. It's just I find it quite hard to keep more than a single thought in my head at one time. Holmes: Perhaps you should turn in for the night. Kitty: I'm gonna go out. Give you two your space. Let me know how it works out. Holmes: Come with me for a moment, would you? Watson: How long has that been there? What is it? Holmes: The answers to your questions about Kitty. You wanted to know why her records only go back five years. The truth is, she was a victim of a horrific crime. It left scars. Not to mention a rather strong desire for a new identity. Watson: What kind of crime? Holmes: She was taken. By a man. I didn't tell you because she wouldn't want me to. She has no wish to be defined by her victimhood, especially not here where she is attempting yet another new start. But since you've already run your background check...the Captain is aware. I told her he would have to know if she wished to assist me in my work at the precinct. Watson: I'm sorry. Holmes: Don't be. I would've done the same thing. Watson: Not about the background check. I'm sorry about whatever happened to her. Holmes: She's strong, Watson. Smart. The training I'm attempting to provide her, the same training I provided you, for her has an ulterior motive. It is, in part, an attempt to channel certain residual feelings that she has into a productive skill. I believe she will make an excellent investigator. Just not today. Watson: She's right, you know. It doesn't make any sense. Why would Boden help Openshaw get away with murder and then kill him a few months later? Holmes: What if the two events you were describing, helping Openshaw and killing him, were not part of the same plan, but rather two independent attempts to achieve the same effect? Watson: Which was? Holmes: An end to the criminal proceedings. Stealing the memos should have forced Angela White to drop the case, but instead, had the unintended opposite effect. Fordham blackmailed her, Openshaw fled. And the case was left in permanent legal limbo. So Boden killed Openshaw and his lawyer. And with no one left to prosecute, the case was brought to a proper conclusion. Watson: But why would Boden care about that? Gregson: Agent Boden, step out of the vehicle. Holmes: There's a term in psychology circles, "functional fixedness," the understanding we develop as the brain matures that a given object has a given function. In layman's terms, it's "the right tool for the right job." Creativity, on the other hand, is often defined as the freedom from so limiting a cognitive bias. To his credit, Agent Boden has shown remarkable creativity. Everyone else looks at the seized inventory from Openshaw's company and they see a batch of poisoned toys. Agent Boden looked at the very same inventory... Kitty: And saw millions of dollars in street value of GHB. Holmes: Drug evidence is typically handled with very high security even when it's being transported for destruction. But because no one else saw the Pipz that way, Boden saw an opportunity for making millions simply by paying off a single worker at a waste facility. Kitty: All he had to do to collect was get the government to release the Pipz. Holmes: Took him a couple of tries. Killing Openshaw and Fordham finally did the trick. You asked some good questions last night. It's a shame you weren't there when the solution presented itself. Kitty: If you're looking for an apology... Holmes: They say that genius is an infinite capacity for taking pains. It's a very bad definition, but it does apply to detective work. You wanna be a detective, Kitty, accept that you'll be taking pains. Watson: Sherlock around? Kitty: Meeting. I'm taking the opportunity to go through some of the work you two did in the old days. Some good stuff here. Watson: Sherlock gave me an envelope. He said it would help me understand you a little bit better. Or at least who you were five years ago. Kitty: He told me. You had to see it. Same as the Captain. Just the way it is. Watson: Actually, I haven't seen anything. I didn't open it. I figured if the Captain has everything he needs then...you know. Anyway, I thought you'd wanna know. Kitty: I'm supposed to run that back to Sherlock now, am I? Just read it. The stuff that's inside, it's articles, mostly. There's an assessment or two. I want you to. Sherlock keeps saying that I need to get a better sense of you, and maybe that will give you a better sense of me. Category:Transcripts